


Am I dead... like... really, really dead?

by Lou_La



Series: Spiderman [4]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bonding, Fluff, M/M, Sadness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-09 03:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16441874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lou_La/pseuds/Lou_La
Summary: A follow up to my story "I'M FINE" CUE TEARSHAS TO BE READY FIRST!!





	1. Reminder

_Thor had Mjolnir ready to throw, Clint, his bow notched, Tash, her gun loaded, Steve, his shield up, and Tony, his gauntlet on. Harley was behind his dads._

_Peter's wound gave a sharp jolt, prompting him back to reality. The avengers put down their weapons when they saw Peter clutching his midsection. His dads took a few steps forward. Peter lifted the mask, and showed his bloody face. His left eye was swollen shut, and blood had began to drip in his right eye. Peter chuckled, quietly. "Peter?" Tony took another step forwards._

_I'm gonna go out with a bang, make em feel proud and guilty._

_"I uh.. got a scholarship into MIT..." Tony looked very guilty. Peter grinned, showing off body teeth (he's sure at least 3 were missing)_

_"Glad to know you knew I existed."_

_"Existed?" Steve asked, cautious. Peter shrugged, then cried out. He felt the blood flow increase tenfold and the pain blinded him. Peter felt himself fall forwards. He hit the floor and heard screaming and shouting._

_Peter left the world bit by bit. He felt his heart slowly stop beating._

_ba-bump_

_...ba-bump_

_....ba-bump_

_ba-bump_

_ba...bump_

_ba_

_bump...._

_silence._

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

"PETER!!"

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

Tony was holding the bear he gave Peter on his 13th birthday, tears streaming down his face.

Steve was sat, a blank look on his face, staring at a family photo Peter had done... except Peter wasn't in it. He was scribbled out...

Harley went and sat on Peter's old beanbag and held one of Peter's old t-shirts. Whenever Harley was scared, he used to sleep in Peter's bed, and Peter wore the same top every night. 

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

Together, the family mourned the loss of a son, brother.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 

Peter Benjamin Stark-Rogers

2001-2018

Loving friend, brother, son, protector...

Here lies Spider-Man.

May he rest in piece.

"What are those?"

"Those, Peter, are stars. That's where our loved ones go when they pass away."

"Thats where I'm gonna go, right?"

"Sure is buddy..."


	2. Waking up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WILL BE SHORT!!

Peter woke up in a panic.

His hands were folded on top of his stomach. Peter unfolded them and tried to stretch, but found he couldn't. His hands touched what felt like wood without really moving from his body. His legs were touching the same material... it was like he was in a box...

He tried to lift the top of the box off, but found he couldn't.

"HELP!! HELP, PLEASE!! SOMEONE, I'M DOWN HERE! I'M DOWN HERE, I'M STUCK!! HELP!!!" The situation was so painfully similar to the Vulture, that it made Peter giggle. Using his enhanced hearing, he tried to hear for anything.

All he could hear was the occasional owl hooting and a few cars. 

No people.

No one was coming.

He was stuck in a box.

Under the ground, by 6 feet.

At night.

With no one around.

Peter panicked. His breaths were coming in uneven pants and his eye-sight was beginning to blur. Peter dug his finger-nails into his hands, leaving present moon shapes on his palms, and tried to ground himself.

_Hydrogen, lithium, Beryllium..._

He began listing the elements on the periodic table. It usually calmed him down. 

_Sodium, Potassium, Fluoride..._

It wasn't working.

_Oxygen, Cobalt, Nickle._

Nothing was working. Peter's breaths came faster. 

* * *

_Peter was in the 5th grade._

_He liked school, but didn't love it. So, one day, he asked, "Can I skip school today?“ When Tony and Steve woke up him up. Tony and Steve shared a smirk. Then Tony responded, ”Of course you can..."_

_"If you get up, get dressed and make your bed quickly enough." Steve continued, smirking even harder. Peter worked and worked to get the jobs done before the time. When he then ran into the room, excited he didn't have to go to school, he was shocked to see Harley in his uniform and his dads laughing. "HAPPY April fools DAY, PETER!!" and he still had to go to school._

* * *

Peter's breaths began slowing down.

* * *

_It was a harsh-cold winter when Peter and Harley were 8. Peter and Harley were messing around at their nearby park, and swinging on the swings. Harley could swing better than Peter, and Peter, being a normal brother dared Harley to put his tongue on the metal pole._

_Peter got grounded for 2 days after that. Especially when Tony had to come and use his metal gauntlet to unfreeze Harley's tongue while Peter and Clint were cackling away._

* * *

 

Peter felt his vision and breathing return to normal.

* * *

_Whenever Tony came home from a meeting, he always looked exhausted. He tended to go down to the lab and build some stuff._

_When Peter was 6, he noticed this. So, every 2 nights, he would break some of his toys._

_Peter broke his toy car and toy dragon. He ran to F.R.I.D.A.Y. and asked her to take him down to his dads. She did. He ran into his dads lab and put the toys on the work surface. Tony sighed, and put his head in his hands. "Peter, what have I told you about breaking your toys?" Tony used the dad voice. Peter flinched back. "S-sorry. I thinked y-you liked ma-ma-making stuff... I-I thinked it wo-wo-would make y-you ha-hap-happy." Tony's heart broke. He picked Peter up and put him on his lap. "Aw, Pete. Thank you. It does make me feel happy. Now, let's get to fixing your toys, yeah?"_

* * *

Peter kicked and punched the box, with newfound strength. He felt the wood splinter. He kept kicking it. 

_Come on, Peter. If you can lift 4 tonnes of concrete, you can break out of a wooden box._

He kept on kicking and pushing until he he could feel dirt. 

He clawed his way out and scrambled out of the dirt. 

Night-time greeted him.

He just laid there for a few minutes or hours, he couldn't tell. 

But when he raised his head, it was beginning to sunrise. He scrambled up and ran away from the box... 

 

... 

 

but stopped. He turned around and looked at what it was.

It was a grave.

He bent down to see it,

 

_Peter Benjamin Stark-Rogers_

_2001-2018_

_Loving friend, brother, son, protector..._

_Here lies Spider-Man._

_May he rest in piece._

_"What are those?"_

_"Those, Peter, are stars. That's where our loved ones go when they pass away."_

_"Thats where I'm gonna go, right?"_

_"Sure is buddy..."_

 

Peter felt tears come to his eyes. He remembered asking Tony about the stars, and remembered the evening.

 

He stood up, a new found strength (both morally, emotionally and mentally) and inhaled a big breath.

 

 

And he ran out of the graveyard into the middle of Manhattan...

 

 

right into Hells kitchen.

 

 

 

 


	3. The Reports

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iron Man finds out that his son is alive.

WILL BE VERY SHORT!!!!!

LIKE... SERIOUSLY SHORT!

* * *

* * *

Tony hadn't been seen in public after his son died. Neither had Steve. They only looked at photographs from Peter's happy life up until they began ignoring him. Even Harley was rarely seen in public. None of the Avengers spoke to them unless absolutely necessary. Clint wouldn't even look at them. 

It took another big threat for them to come out of hiding.

A block-wide fire was rapidly spreading throughout the streets of Queens and 8 civilians had already been killed.

While the Avengers helped contain the fire, something was going on in the local cemetery. 

* * *

* * *

When Tony and Steve got back to the tower, they were in a bit of shock from the day of tackling the blaze. 

Harley was mindlessly flipping through the TV channels when Steve stopped him. "Harley, go back a channel." Harley did and wasn't surprised when the news was on.

" _-out of a grave earlier today, witnesses say."_ Tony tuned into the news this time. " _The person was seen to be coming out of the cemetery completely covered in dirt and mud. Many witnesses say they tried to assist the person, but he, quote, "waved them off saying he was fine when he clearly wasn't." The person was described to have what looked like brown hair and brown eyes. Witnesses say he was around 5' 10'' and fairly skinny."_ Tony was suddenly all ears. This lady was describing somebody very similar to Peter... but he was dead... right?

Tony immediately contacted his lawyers to prepare a possible lawsuit. Tony told Steve that he was going out for a while then left the tower. Tony made a beeline for the cemetery that Peter was buried in and checked on his grave.

There were splints of wood surrounding the area and a very broken casket. There were finger markings on the ground, clearly, somebody had dug their way into the casket.

"FRIDAY? Scan for recent heat signatures." Tony told his AI. There was a small whirring sound. " _I have found traces of a person walking directly from this spot from under 2 hours ago."_ Tony felt his heart constrict. "See who they belong to." Tony choked out. " _It seems like they belong to Peter sir. The heat signature is the same as his and the foot placements are the same as well. It looks like he headed West from here: straight into Hells kitchen."_

Tony's heart sunk and rose in equal measures as he engaged full thrusters as he sped off following Peter's footsteps. 


End file.
